


Work Hours

by YourSassyTeacher



Series: Modern Days [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourSassyTeacher/pseuds/YourSassyTeacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed has gone to Resembool to visit his family.  And Roy misses him dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Work Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psyraah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/gifts).



> So this is my very belated Birthday present for Psy! And I WAS going to draw you some favoc, but apparently my drawing hand is broken so I tried some drawing instead. So here you go! This is none of the things I promised you but uuuhh.. Happy Birthday! <3 
> 
> Also, I suggest you read this one after you read Camera Phone, as this this one loosely follows up that story, but this can be read on its own.

'Roy Mustang'. He signs his name for the hundredth time today. This is the boring part about being a General; the damned amount of paper work. And then there’s there presence of a certain blond that has been drifting in the corners of his mind the last few days. Ed left to visit his family in Resembool a few days ago, and though they had made sure to have a 'proper' goodbye before he left, it didn't take long before he was craving Ed's skin again.  
  
"Ed..." He sighs, and saying his name out loud makes it harder to ignore how much he misses him. He leans back in his office chair, ready to give up on his work altogether, but then he shakes his head and tries to focus on the next piece of paper that demands his signature.

'... in safety room 2, on the second floor...' Gold hair drifts in and out his mind, just out of his reach. As he reads the same sentence for the fourth time, he lets his head drop to the desk in frustration. It looks like he won’t be able to function like a normal human being anymore because of him, and he’s sure Ed would be more than happy to take credit for that. He can almost picture the self-satisfied grin on his face, and he can feel himself slowly getting aroused because of it.

Fishing his phone from his pocket, he already knows this is a bad idea. He can feel the strange yet familiar feeling of regretting something before you do it, and knowing you’re going to do it anyway. He’s supposed to be working, damn it! And yet he opens the picture gallery - downloads - Edward. Quickly tapping in the password he had given the folder – Breda has a bad habit of stealing his phone, something about "protecting his privacy" – and a series of pictures arranges itself neatly on the screen.

He taps the first one and the thumbnail expands to cover the whole screen, Ed's gold eyes shining up at him as he’s wearing the very same shirt and jacket as he’s wearing now.

And nothing else.

He absently unbuttons his pants and pulls his cock out into the free.

A swipe with his thumb and a new picture reveals itself on his phone. Ed is biting his lip, and the shirt has slipped to expose one of his nipples. Roys hand instinctively starts moving up and down, sending shivers through his body as he tries to get off on his own. It’s been a while since he’s needed to.

Another swipe and he picks up the pace with his hand. Ed had changed position slightly, spreading his legs a little, and he stares at him boldly from the photo as if he _knows_ that Roy’s touching himself to his pictures.

"Ed..." His name escapes his lips again, and he notices that he’s panting ever so slightly. "Ahh... See what you’ve turned me into?" He grins down at his phone, putting more force into the steady pumping motion around his cock.

A third swipe and a self-satisfied Ed grins boldly up at him, legs widely spread and a wet finger or two creeping close to the hole he’s becoming acutely familiar with. Absently he tilts his phone, as if the new angle will reveal more of his boyfriend’s body.

A sudden knock at the door has him throwing himself violently forward over the desk, hitting his shin on the side of the desk. He swears loudly as the door opens and Hawkeye appears in the open frame.

"Sir, did you fall asleep again?" The Colonel looks equal parts unimpressed and unsurprised by him. "At least you’re awake now. Everyone has left, and I'm leaving for the day. Don’t forget to finish up the paper work, the deadline is tomorrow."

Roy can only nod his head as a reply, still leaning over his desk and praying that Hawkeye won't notice the humiliating state he’s currently in.

A moment of silence, and the woman seems to soften a bit. "And… don't overwork yourself. You look like a mess. Goodnight sir."

Roy raises his hand and waves absently as Hawkeye finally leaves, only to swear again – this time it isn’t from the stinging pain in his shin, but rather the precum that started to ooze out of him while Hawkeye had been standing here. And now he‘s cursing his exhibitionist kink down to hell, because damn, this was just what he needed.

Finding his phone again, still pumping his cock up and down quickly, he swipes to the last picture. He can swear Ed was moaning his name in this one, fingers buried deep inside himself while he tries to bring himself pleasure in his absence. Roy's cock twitches in his hand – he can definitely relate to that feeling now... "Come on..." He lets out a frustrated growl, but still can’t seem to come.

In a flash of desperation he slams his shin back into the desk, and the rush of being nearly exposed a few moments earlier floods back into his mind with the pain.

"Fuck!" His release isn’t as satisfying as he hoped, but it was something. Still half hard and covered in come, he reaches for something to wipe with but in the last second picks up his phone instead. One last glance at Ed before he gets the camera up and going brings a soft smile to his lips.

Not having a mirror in his office, he’ll have to get creative. Turning on the timer, he leans the phone against his computer screen. Pushing his chair back a bit, he grabs hold of his cock and looks straight into the camera smirk in place, waiting for the clicking sound.

He’s not quite happy with the posing – it’s a bit awkward, but it will have to do. He attaches one of the pictures to a message with the caption ‘Missed you at work today ;) '

And send.

About five minutes passes, and Roy finds himself getting more disappointed with each tick of the clock hand – maybe he’s too busy with his family to answer? Just as he’s finishing up cleaning of his half-erection, his phone starts to ring. He grabs the phone with a pleased smirk, knowing full well who’s on the other side on the line. He answers it not saying a word.

"You're still hard right?" Ed is panting. The sounds of his voice have him standing like a pole again in seconds.

He smiles ruefully, though Ed can’t see him, and his voice comes out like a growl, "You have no idea."


	2. Train Ride

  
Visiting his family is always fun. Al and Winry got two adorable and happy kids. And Ed is having the time of his life playing with them. Granny Pinako is also in high spirit.  
  
But all he can think about by the end of the fourth day is the man waiting for him back in Central. He  just wants to be at home in Roy’s arms, curled together on his couch and discuss the latest science news or whatever without being interrupted by a kid, or maybe going out to dinner to one of those high class places Roy seems to love, followed by a quiet night in, well. Ed's cheeks flush as he lets himself consider the events in between the quiet night and the sleeping. Roy is no slouch in the bedroom, and Ed certainly enjoyed his ‘send-off’ before he got on the train to visit the family. He almost missed the damn train for the same reason, he recalls.   
  
It’s hard to sleep alone now, when he’s gotten so used to the option of falling into his arms and into his bed.He goes to bed restless, and the last straw comes when he ends up lying awake half the night listening to the sounds of Al and Winry down the hall. They think they’re being quiet and that everyone is asleep anyway, but Ed can’t get Roy out of his head - Damn Bastard, reducing him to this-. He ends up tossing and turning most of the night, and decides that enough is enough. He decides that this vacation needs to be cut short immediately. Ed is going home tomorrow, no matter what.  
  
Ed catches the train early morning, which means he should be home by mid-evening. The office should be closing up right around that time, and the blonde internally rejoices that he won’t have to wait for his lover to finish his shift. As the General he could probably just leave any time he liked, and he likely would if Ed offers himself as an alternative but he knows Hawkeye doesn’t encourage such bad habits. He settles in for the train ride and waits impatiently, tormenting himself with thoughts of Roy.  
  
It isn’t much surprise that Ed dozes off on the long ride, and ends up waking up to the buzz of his phone in his pocket hours later. He yawns, rubbing hard against his eyes while he checks the time and unlocks his phone. It’s a text, from Roy, and for a moment he wonders if he somehow found out he’s coming home early. No, he realizes, he’s just checking in too see how he‘s doing. The blurb at the top of the screen says; ‘Missed you at wor…’  and he taps it to open the full message.  
  
His eyes pop wide at the attached image and he lets out a sharp noise, hastily covering both his mouth and his phone. The few people seated around him seem confused but not scandalized, so he confirms that no one saw the sexy image displayed on the screen.  
  
Roy, leaned back in his desk chair in the office, with his uniform pants undone to reveal his half-hard cock still covered in his own load. The angle is a bit off -the phone must be balanced somewhere odd-, but he can make out slightly flushed cheeks and the hint of a smug grin. It’s as if he knows he opened the image in a place full of people, and is enjoying his embarrassment. For a moment, Ed sits stunned and then he quickly rises from his seat, and prays that nobody will see his slight hard on as he nearly runs to the bathroom car of the train.  
  
Sliding inside, Ed slams and locks the door, he quickly saves the image to his phone before hitting the call button at the top of the contact. There’s a pause as it rings, and the flustered young man quickly unfastens his jeans to slip his hand into his underwear - it's the red boxer-breifs, Roy loves the red boxer-briefs - And takes out his cock.  
  
Finally, finally, he picks up. Ed doesn’t hesitate long, and barrels ahead impatiently before  Roy can speak. “You’re still hard, right?” he can hear the soft, needy pants that are slipping from his own lips, both from the run to the bathroom and to the thought that Roy is going to make him cum in a public space. Again. And he's not ever _here_.   
  
“You have no idea.”  His voice is a growl, laced with heat and lusty desire, and Ed could swear he almost comes on the spot.   
  
Instead he lets out a choked gasp, he adjusts his grip on his cock and starts moving his hand “G-Good.”  
  
He can almost hear the smirk. “Are you touching yourself, Ed?”

  
“Yeah,” the word is a sigh, and he chews his lower lip lightly. A thought occurs to him and he smiles as he sets the call on speakerphone and places it on the sink counter. “You make it fucking hard not to, bastard .”  
  
“Do I?” His voice carries through well enough, and if Ed closes his eyes and tries very hard, it’s almost as if Roy was there is the small space with him.  
  
Ed flushes at his own reflection in the mirror over the sink, leaning against the far wall and sucks on two fingers. He needs them wet, quickly. And when he finally gets them wet enough, he slips one finger inside. “Ahh- fuck,”  he moans. “You kn-know you do, asshole.”  
  
The taunt is affectionate, and Roy knows it. “Maybe,” he chuckles low on the other end of the call, and when he speaks again his words still come in that delicious, deep baritone voice that always makes Ed want to strip on the spot. “Touch yourself for me, Edward. I’d happily do it myself, but you‘re so far away.”  
  
Actually, the train will reach Central in about twenty minutes, but Roy doesn’t need to know that yet. Let him think he‘s returning in two days. It's serves him right, probably.  
  
“Mmm… are you still at work?” Eds fingers tease against his prostate and precum is slowly seeping from the tip, but he somehow manages to question Roy through the soft panting and small whimpers that result.  
  
“Unfortunately. I put off my paperwork again.” He sounds repentant, but Ed knows he‘ll do it again next month so he doesn't feel too sorry for him.  
  
“W-well ahhh,” he begins slipping his fingers in and out, and he has to force himself to remain on topic, “I have a s-surprise for you, bastard.” He groans softly as he rolls his hip over his own fingers and pretends that it‘s Roy doing it. “But only i-if you get your w-work done tonight.”  
  
Roy's growl is audible. “What kind of surprise?”  
  
“N-not telling. That‘s what m-makes it a surprise, idiot.” He can see in the mirror that his face is flushed, and he closes eyes to imagine Roy standing behind him, cupping his balls with his hands. His thighs squeeze reflexively, and he cries out softly.  
  
“Very well,” the general concedes. “I’ve only got a couple more things to read and sign.”  
  
Good, Ed thinks, noting that the train is now only ten minutes from Central. “Are you t-touching yourself, too?”  
  
Roy laughs. “Do you need to ask?”  
  
“True,”  Ed huffs our a laugh as well, and a sudden lurch of the train causes him to thrust harder into himself than he intended. And his hand tightened around his member as well, giving it an extra pull. “Ah!”  
  
_Shit,_ that was loud. The whole car outside likely heard that.  
  
The thought makes his knees weak, he’s about to walk back out of here to face the stares of numerous strangers who have probably heard him pleasuring himself to his boyfriend over the phone. His face lights up like a firework as the humiliating concept sends a hot tingle up his  spine and he comes, hard. “Ah! FuckRoy!”  
  
He yelps. Shit, that was so loud! And he tries to stifle his mouth tightly as he shudders through his climax. “F-fuck."  
  
“Did you just come?” Roy's voice is low, husky, and sounds almost dangerous.  
  
“Y-yeah,” he stammers, heart still racing slightly.  
“Fuck, Ed,” Roy growls. “I almost came just listening to you.”  
  
His face floods with more heat, and it overflows down his chest to where his heart is hammering again. If Ed doesn't get off this train right now and go fuck him.  
  
“I have to go,” he murmurs, and Roy groans.  
  
“I understand.” He sounds so disappointed, and Ed frowns. If he wasn't going to be there in about ten minutes to have lots of sex with him, he would almost feel bad worse.  
  
“Sorry,”  he sighs.”I’ll make it up to you.”   
  
“I know, I’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk for days when you finally get back to me.” Roy growls low and husky, and gives Ed shiver that runs through his whole body. Then he brightens a little bit, as if he had just not made the promise of fucking Ed senseless. “But it was good to hear your voice.”  
  
“Yeah,” the young man stutters, how Roy went from sex god to a normal person would always be lost to Ed , so Ed quickly cleaning himself up and straightening his clothes. He’s got about two minutes to go collect his things before they reach the station. His heart flutters excitedly. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”  
  
“Alright,” his lover drawls dramatically, and Ed snorts at him.  
  
“Alright. Love you.” The words slip off his lips before he processes that he’s about to say them, and for a moment Ed just blinks at his reflection before his eyes go wide. He hangs up before Roy can answer, and then hurries out of the bathroom as he shoves the phone into his pocket. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I finally finished this >.>   
> God, I'm so sorry!! it took me waaay too long!   
> hope you'll enjoy the last chapter though!!

Despite how long they’ve been together, despite how many times they’ve had sex, despite how obviously they care for each other so deeply. That was the first time either of them has verbalized that they‘re in love. Ed doesn‘t regret it, not a single bit, but he can’t help feeling like there are much better ways to first declare it.

So lost in his thoughts, Ed doesn’t process anything going on around him as he collects his belongings. If anyone looks at him strangely, or seems aware of his recent activities, he doesn‘t notice. The young man just shrugs into his jacket and disembarks as the train rolls into the station, dragging his duffel bag over his shoulder.

He heads out to the parking lot and into a taxi, tell the driver rather roughly to get him to the Military offices. Ed sighs and tries to relax, but his entire body feels tense and too warm and like he’s going to explode if he doesn‘t get some sort of outlet of this frustration.

The taxi finally stops, and Ed grins like a loon and pays the taxi driver quickly, a fumble of bills and bags as he struggles out of the vehicle. The driver is gone before he even gets through the front door, but it doesn‘t matter he’s here. He pushes open the door enthusiastically, knowing that Hawkeye always leaves the locking up for Roy to do before he goes, but locks it carefully behind himself just in case. 

Abandoning his bag near the door, the young man shrugs out of his jacket and practically runs to the back office. He's nervous, but not worried, not really. Ed is throwing the door wide, and the general inside looks up in pleasant surprise.

“Ed!” The older man seated behind the desk shoots to his feet in a flash. He’s put his clothes back on properly, but Ed can see the telltale bulge still in his pants and his grin widens. This is put aside for a moment, however, as Roy crosses the room in three quick strides, pulls him close to him by the waist, and spins him in a small circle, with Ed torn between a grumble and a smile. “You‘re home early!”

Roy's grin is infectious and when Ed looks at him he smiles back as if the sun has just come out in a rainstorm. It makes his breath catch in his throat, and then he forgets to breathe entirely as Roy kisses him like he‘ll vanish into thin air unless he does. His lips move seamlessly against his, and Ed clings to him tightly as he opens his lips to Roy's gentle but insistent questing. Ed's arms lift up to wrap around his neck as his arms tighten around his waist, and he kisses him deeply. The sexual tension in the room is mingling with unadulterated joy.

Eventually they part to breathe, and Roy smiles at him with such intensity that Ed feels like he can do anything at all in this moment.

“You hung up on me,” Roy notes aloud, and Ed blushes a faint pink.

“I had to hurry off the train.”

“Oh?” One brow arches up. “And it had nothing to do with you being embarrassed by anything you might have said?”

Ed's blush morphs from a pink dusting to a cherry red.

Ed instinctively looks down, only for Roy to remove one hand from his waist to tip his chin back up with his fingers. 

“Why?” He looks both confused and amused. “Why would you ever be embarrassed by such a beautiful feeling, love?”

“I…” Ed trails off; he has no answer, not really. “It just seemed like a haphazard way to tell you, I guess. I could have said it better.”

“Oh my silly, beautiful, stupid, wonderful Edward” Roy sighs, still smiling. “I love you too, of course.”

And even though Ed suspected, even though he knew, the words pull on his heartstrings and a heavy swell of emotion seems to build in his torso from his abdomen through his ribcage to his heart, hammering away until he could almost explode from the intensity of it. Instead, he grabs Roy’s collar with both hands and pulls him down to meet his kiss. This kiss is even more intense than the first, and Roy moans into his mouth as Ed takes a turn dominating the action for once. All teeth and tongue and intense.

Carefully walking him backwards while they kiss, Ed pushes Roy against his desk until the general is forced to sit on the top of it. Breaking their connection briefly, Ed quickly pulls the red hoodie over his head and drops it on the floor before climbing up on the desk with him. He sits straddling his lap, wearing just his jeans, and grins at him. Roy is looking at him as if he's a god, and Ed grins wider. 

“Edward,” his name is like a whisper on Roy's lips, but he’s close enough to hear the strain there.

“Roy,” he murmurs softly, voice full of warmth.

“You’re the most beautiful thing in the whole world.”

“You‘re biased,“ he grins.

“Maybe,“ he mumbles against his lips, smiling. “But it’s a good bias.” Roy’s fingers slips through his hair and tugs it loose from the band. Letting it spill lose around them.

Ed laughs and it’s like a golden waterfall on Roy’s ears. Roy can’t resist anymore, and his hands begin to roam Ed's skin long fingers skimming over warm flesh, tracing the top of his jeans and sliding along his ribs, - Ed feels like his touch is fire, burning his essence and presence into his skin forever- Ed settles more firmly into his lap, and Roy hums approvingly, tongue sliding across the seam of Ed's lips and delving into the sweet cavern of his mouth as his fingers find the button of Ed's jeans and open it. Sliding the zipper down slowly.

Ed shivers, both from the slight chill in the room and the knowledge that he’s about to be wonderfully tormented, after a long few days apart. To his surprise, Roy is far gentler than he usually is. He brings his hands back around his torso slowly, sliding up the side. Roy carefully takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently as his fingers rub and lightly tug the other. The soft but incessant sensations send electric shocks through Ed’s abdomen and groin, drawing nearly violent shudders from him.

“Ah, Bastard!” He tries to stifle a moan, and Roy increases the pressure behind his actions, his free hand pressing against the base of Ed's spine to draw him closer.

The gentle torment is almost more maddening than his usual zealous teasing, and Ed can feel Roy’s arousal straining within his pants when he causes him to squirm. Grinning, Ed decides for some revenge, he grinds down on him, causing Roy to moan around the captured nipple which in turn makes Ed gasp at the pleasant sensations.

“Ed,” Roy pulls away, panting. Eyes half lidded and full of want.

The look makes Ed shiver, but he quickly recovers and slides off his lap. Roy makes a noise of disapproval at this, but Ed just grins and turns away from him, he tries to put on a show as he takes his jeans off and bending at the hips to untangle his feet. He can hear his appreciative groaning at the sight of his ass, and then the sound of papers rustling as Roy quickly clears his workspace.

Ed straightens, looking over his shoulder as he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, and his eyes widen a bit in surprise at the sight of his boyfriend. He’s removed his jacket, pants, and underwear and returned to sitting on top of his desk, leisurely stroking his erection as he watches him with a self satisfied smirk.

"Pervert." Ed's face heats up considerably. Roy only smirks in answer, but the blonde nonetheless returns to the task, though not before he happens to see Roy lick his lips in anticipation. The almost predatory gaze he’s giving him makes Ed shiver with desire, and though he wants to get the damn clothes off as quickly as he can, he really wants to feel those eyes on him as well, worshiping.

A sharp growl and firm swat to the ass make him straighten up abruptly and turn to him, wide-eyed. Roy looks ready to simply drag him to the floor or fuck him where he stands neither of which are unappealing ideas, and Ed recognizes when it’s time to stop teasing.

“Come here,” Roy commands him, and Ed grins.

“Fuck you.”

“That is the idea.”Roy smirks as Ed climbs back into his lap, gazing up at him as he kneels, straddling his waist. Ed's long hair is falling like a waterfall down over his shoulders and back, and he picks up a lock of it to run between his fingers.

“So beautiful,” Roy murmurs, and he kisses his forehead, Ed wasn't sure when Roy had produced the lube from the top drawer, but two fingers was slowly working their way inside him the moment he had settled.

“Fuuck, s-shut up,” he whimpers quietly, he is still a little loose from fingering himself earlier on the train. Roy can tell and quickly upgrades to 3 fingers. Ed rolls his hip down on on the three digits, much like he did back in the train bathroom.

 

Fingers probing and stretching and Ed barely notices Roy when he leans forward to whisper in his ear. “Did you sneak into the train bathroom when you called?” Roy’s voice draped itself around him like dark velvet, Ed tried to nod, but it was useless. “Not very good sound isolation on those.” Roy continued, dragging his tongue up Ed’s pulse point making Ed shudder. ”How many do you think heard you? Fingers knuckle deep in your ass moaning my name.” Roy’s finger brushed by heaven and all of Ed’s muscles contracted in a pathetic whimper. 

"So beautiful, simply stunning." Ed can barely hear him over his own panting, and probably wouldn't have heard him of Roy didn't whisper it directly into his ear.  
"Sh-shut up... And fuck me, I didn't- ...Leave Al and Win-ry... for y-ou to t-talk shit..." It's a miracle that Ed even managed to speak, with three fingers in his ass, an arm around him, and Roy whispering sweet words in his ear.

"No? Then what did you come here for?" Roy chose that moment to drag a finger over his prostate again and sent a violent shiver through his body.

Ed moaned, but he was running out of patience. He rose up high on his knees and whimpered as the motion pulled Roy’s fingers out of him. Roy fell back a little, and gave Ed just enough space. Ed quickly lubed up Roy - who threw his head back in desperate concentration -, and lined himself up. Pushing slowly down as Roy’s hands scrambled to hold on to Ed's waist for dear life.

Roy goes completely tense, the feeling of Ed's slick, warm clutch wrapped tight around him almost enough to drive him straight over the edge. An if Ed moves, Roy just might, then Ed squirms just the slightest bit, adjusting, and that‘s it. Roy digs into his hips with both hands, probably hard enough to bruise, and yanks Ed hard against him as he comes hard into him, groaning into the skin as he buries his face in Ed's shoulder.

Ed blinks in surprise, the abrupt sensation of being filled unexpectedly, and when it dawns on him that he got Roy, Roy freaking Mustang, Roy freaking I made you orgasm three times our first time together Mustang that worked up. Ed nearly comes himself. Roy is still hiding his face in Ed’s shoulder, and Ed leans back a bit to force Roy to look at him.

“I-...” he starts to apologize, but Ed cuts him off with a heated kiss before pulling back, panting.

“I love you, idiot.” Ed informs him for the second time this evening, and rotates his hips slowly. 

Roy is still hard, and Ed is both impressed and unsurprised. This is the same man who fucked him intensely their first time together and still had enough to go two rounds the next morning not to mention the oral sex in the shower, or another hard fucking the next day so he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t expecting this. And whichever fucktard said that older guys couldn’t come multiple times, they had obviously never meet Roy -- thought Ed would file this away for later abuse, now he had other things i mind-.

Roy groans, resting his forehead against Ed's shoulder again. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes, you do, I’m just as fucked up as you. So shut up.” Ed declares matter-of-factly, and Roy smiles.

“Whatever you say, beautiful.”

“Damn right,” Ed teases him, and the mischievous gleam returns to Roys eyes. He steals Eds lips in a searing kiss as he rolls his hips up and makes Ed gasp, and he proceeds to kiss a hot trail down Ed's throat and chest as he rocks his hips into Ed in a steady rhythm.

Ed’s already on the edge of orgasm, he notes with mild surprise, and Roy seems to know it. He’s hitting the perfect spot with every trust, and he seems to clench tighter with every upward thrust. “Ff-- Royy!” Ed whimpers his name, head falling back to look up into the ceiling, and one of Roy hands rises to tangle in his hair as his own hands scrape soft scratches down Roys back Ed's possessive side needs to mark him, to show the world that he’s taken, that Roy Mustang belongs to him.

Ed leans forward, feeling the pull of the hand in his hair, and he bites down on Roy's neck, just above the edge of his collar where it will definitely be seen at work tomorrow. Roy hisses in pleasure, thrusting harder and faster into him losing all rhythm as Ed strokes the back of his neck and marks his throat. Eds claiming him, Roy realizes with a smug smirk. Ed is every bit as possessive and territorial as him, and needs the world to know that he belongs to someone. Roy's hand snakes in between them and he takes Ed’s leaking erection in hand and strokes, matching the pace of his trusts.

He increases the speed and power of his thrusts as best he can, and bites down on Ed's throat in return. Ed's head falls back again with a gasp, and he uses his grip on Eds hip to lift him up and down in assistance with his own bouncing while he leaves a dark mark on Ed's skin to match the one he’s already given him.

“Roy!” Eds scream is loud and unashamed, and Roy has to release his throat to grin. He can’t help it. Ed is glorious when he comes. The beauty in his lap undulates against him as he rides the waves of his orgasm, and he slows his thrusts to simply carry him through it. Ed collapses against him, Roy's cock still rock hard within him as Ed slumps into his chest, sweaty and glorious and entirely his.

“My love,” he murmurs into his hair, and Ed makes a displeased noise that roughly translate into a happy noise.

“You didn’t come,” Ed notes, and Roy smiles.

“Correct.”

Ed makes a disapproving sound and carefully rises from his lap. His erection slides free with a wet popping sound, and Ed blushes darkly while Roy joins him in standing. Ed appraises him for a brief moment, eyes lingering on his hard cock, and then stands on tiptoe to kiss him. Ed winks at him, and Roy is momentarily confused until Ed bends over the desk that comes up to roughly his hips and wiggles his ass at him with a laugh.

Roy almost comes at the sight, but manages to keep it together. Ed rests his head on his folded arms, and his eyes slide shut as Roy steps up behind him and strokes along his spine.

“Edward,“ Roy kisses between his shoulder blades before lining himself back up.

“Mmm,” Ed moans in response as Roy slides into him slowly and completely, filling him in a way that’s incredibly deep and amazing. ”Yesss.”

The word is dragged out in a whimpering hiss as he pulls out and slides back in, over and over and picking up speed as he does. Something about this angle changes how Ed feels, and if he was tight before it’s like pumping in and out of a vise now. “Edward,” his name is a groan of passion, and Ed pants and whimpers in return, so lost in bliss that he can barely form thoughts let alone words.

“Oh god,” Roy groans, fingers digging into his hips once again and using his grip to allow him to thrust deeper and harder. “God, you’re so good.”

Ed makes a vaguely pleased sound at his assessment, which is cut off sharply as he nearly snaps his hips back and forth and sends waves of excitement and desire through him. “Roy!” He screams again, And Ed orgasm comes crashing through him again with almost no warning and Roy dragging him over the edge with him as he spasms and clenches around him and the sensations become too much.

Roy groans, snapping his hips forward and thrusting as deep as he can before flooding him for the second time this night. 

They lay together, panting and spent, with Roy resting his forehead on his back for a long moment before finally pulling out. Ed makes a soft moaning sound at the motion and winches, and Roy helps him turn back over before scooping the exhausted young man into his arms. Ed, in a moment of weakness smiles up at him tiredly, and Roy decides the hell with it. If he has any paperwork left, Hawkeye can shoot him tomorrow.

"I love you Edward." Roy whispers.

"love you to..."


End file.
